Memories
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another One Piece story... Basically, it's just a touching little fic. Doesn't have any yaoi in it but, does have shounen-ai in it, cause that's my thing now.. Anyway, read and enjoy! :D


Something I thought of last night. A little sweet, yet also sad fic between Luffy and Ace. Somethings might be a little off, and I apologize for that. I'm still trying to catch up on One Piece but it's not happening as fast as my story ideas are coming, lol.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Luffy laid out in a field, as the gentle wind blew through the tall grass and over him. He had his eyes locked on the person next to him, examining the older male and how the breeze ran through the other's hair._

_Luffy reached out a hand to run through the onyx locks. It wasn't uncommon. He would often do little things like this all the time with the older when they spent time alone._

_"Oniisan is so handsome." Luffy spoke softly._

_Ace let a soft smile cross his lips, but didn't yet open his eyes to look at Luffy. "Am I?" He asked._

_"Yes! Ace is the most handsome in the whole world!" Luffy exclaimed happily._

_Ace chuckled, and turned to look at his brother this time. "Silly brother. You're too sweet."_

_"Oniisan deserves it." Luffy grinned._

_Ace returned his grin briefly, as he wrapped his arm around his younger brother's neck. "Luffy, I got something to tell you." He said, as he started to play with Luffy's messy hair._

_"What's that?" Luffy asked._

_"I'm leaving soon; I'm heading out to sea to become a pirate." Ace announced._

_Luffy frowned. "I don't want you to go."_

_"Why not? It won't be long now 'til you can make your own adventures out there and we'll meet again." Ace assured._

_"But if Oniisan leaves, I'll be lonely again." Luffy fought back._

_Ace sighed, moving his hand down to stroke along the boy's cheek. "You're never alone Lu. I'm always going to be with you."_

_"But if you're not here, how can you say that?" Luffy asked, confused._

_"Because; I'm always going to be right here." Ace answered, placing his hand on the younger's chest, where his heart would be._

_Luffy looked down to where Ace's hand was and thought on it. "But, you said we'd share our lives together."_

_"That was a long time ago. As we grow up, our plans change. I'll come back to you though, I promise. My time away won't be forever, unlike the love we do share." Ace replied._

_"What if you don't love me anymore after being away for so long? What if you find better?" Luffy asked. He's never thought so hard before, but he couldn't stop the wonder of if Ace really would forget him out there in the endless ocean._

_Ace chuckled. "That won't happen. You're irreplaceable, you goof. There isn't another out there like you."_

_"Ace, that isn't funny!" Luffy frowned, looking back up to him._

_Ace sighed softly, scooting closer to Luffy. "Have I ever broken a promise to you, or disappointed you?"_

_"No. Ace-san has always made me happy."_

_"See? You have nothing to worry about. No matter how far I travel, I'm always going to think of you and I'm always going to love you." Ace stated, pressing his forehead against Luffy's. "Oniisan is yours."_

_"I still don't want you to leave me here…" Luffy reminded._

_"You'll be fine without me for a little while. I know it probably won't be much of a problem but, try not t think on friends so much; they'll come in time… In time it'll be you who's having fun with all the new people you meet and you won't even worry about your big brother."_

_"Not true! I'll always think of you Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, starting to get riled up again._

_Ace laughed. "I'm just kidding." He said as he wrapped his arms around Luffy. "But you are gonna meet more people, and you won't be lonely again."_

_"I wish I could go with you…" Luffy muttered, and snuggled into the older._

_"Sorry, you're too young yet. Give it a few years time and then you'll be ready for the world out there. Until then, let's not talk anymore of this and enjoy the time we have together; alright?" Ace asked._

_Luffy gave a nod._

_"I'll try my hardest to make the days I have with you the best they can be." Ace said softly._

_Luffy tilted his head up slightly, and placed a gentle kiss to the other's lips. _

_"You don't have to try Ace, you've always done that." The younger grinned when he pulled away and snuggled back against Ace's chest._

_"I swear, Luffy you're too kind to me." Ace chuckled._

_"Nah." Luffy smiled. "It's perfect for Oniisan."_

_"You're perfect…" Ace whispered._

Luffy awoke suddenly, and took a moment to take in his surroundings.

He sighed, when he realized he was still on his ship; and that it had all been just another dream. He's been having them a lot lately, after the death of his older brother. He usually kept it hidden from his crew, as to not trouble them. That and, he couldn't falter as captain just because of memories of the past.

Luffy touched his lips, and then placed his hand over his chest. He never would forget the feel of Ace's lips against his, or the words he said. Ace was still with him, in his heart. His love was still there.

"Hey Luffy, breakfast is ready!"

Luffy turned his attention to the man that stood in the doorway – Usopp.

"Really? I almost missed it!" Luffy sat up, climbing out of his bed quickly. He followed his best friend out, to the kitchen.

For now, memories of the brother he missed would be distant with the distraction of his friends. But at night, they'd crept back up on him again. They always did.

* * *

So yeah, I'm pretty happy with this one.

Reviews are always loved and make my day. :D


End file.
